Remotely accessed storage cluster systems may provide storage services in support of multiple applications simultaneously in which each of the applications may have widely differing storage requirements. To do so, such storage cluster systems are often assembled from a complex collection of hardware and software components that may be selected from a wide range of options, especially in the case of storage cluster systems made up of redundant pairs and/or sets of components to provide improved fault tolerance. Also, such storage cluster systems may be used to provide storage for any of a wide variety of applications under any of a wide variety of circumstances. Further, as time passes, needs may change and available options for replacing and/or upgrading hardware or software components of the storage cluster system may change. As a result, each storage cluster system may be of a relatively unique configuration from the date of its installation and/or may become relatively unique over time.
As a result, administrators of such storage cluster systems may encounter various challenges in diagnosing problems, maintaining, repairing and/or upgrading such storage cluster systems. By way of example, efforts by administrators to overseeing and maintain multiple storage cluster systems may be frustrated by differences among them resulting in situations where different solutions to similar problems must be derived and/or applied to different ones of those storage cluster systems. This can complicate or even preclude efforts to apply lessons learned from supporting one storage cluster system to supporting another storage cluster system. Stated differently, with so many ways in which multiple storage cluster systems under the care of the same administrator may differ from each other, it may simply not be possible to be properly prepared to address every possible combination of circumstances that may arise.